13 Października 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 5866 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5866); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5867 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5867); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Kardynał Wojtyła Papieżem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Od hałasu puchną uszy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Świadkowie świętości - Danuta Michałowska; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 448) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Świat się kręci - the best of - /5/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Sąsiad na widelcu - /6/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 BBC w Jedynce - Afryka cz. 2. Sawanna (Africa, eye to eye with the unknown) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Rejs dla serca; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Jan Paweł II - papież dialogu - Koncert z okazji Dnia Papieskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 46 (seria IV, odc. 7) - Znak szatana - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2709; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Polowanie na kaczki, odc. 41 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / The duck hunt ep. 41); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:54 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:56 Kroniki Maratonów Świata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Blondynka - odc. 20 (seria II, odc. 7) - Koleżka Pana Boga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wybór Warszawy, Na żywo 21:50 Zakochana Jedynka - Całe szczęście (Just My Luck) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Donald Petrie; wyk.:Lindsay Lohan, Chris Pine, Faizon Love, Samaire Armstrong; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Święty interes - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Adam Woronowicz, Patricia Kazadi, Matylda Baczyńska, Dorota Landowska; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Homeland I - odc. 6 (Homeland, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Żywe trupy III - odc. 6/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 6, Hounded); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:15 Sąsiad na widelcu - /6/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Świat się kręci - the best of - /5/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 6/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 6/ 26 - Australia 3 - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Ostoja - odc. 93; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 1007; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 984 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 985 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Kultura, głupcze (84); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Prawo natury - Wśród traw (HOW NATURE WORKS: GRASSLAND); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (43) - Obrzęd żaby - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Norwegia (139) Na wsi; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Księga dżungli 2 (Second Jungle Book: Mowgli and Baloo); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Duncan McLachlan; wyk.:Jamie Williams, Paul Francis David, Gulshan Grover, Dyrk Ashton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2062; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 532 - Bez tchu; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Show z humorem: I kto to mówi? (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (18); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 XIX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2013. Port Lotniczy Koszalin - Otwarcie(1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 72 "Zakładniczka" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Show z humorem: I kto to mówi? (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (95); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Wilkołak (Wolfman); horror kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Joe Johnston; wyk.:Benicio Del Toro, Anthony Hopkins, Hugo Weaving, Emily Blunt, Geraldine Chaplin; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Księga dżungli 2 (Second Jungle Book: Mowgli and Baloo); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Duncan McLachlan; wyk.:Jamie Williams, Paul Francis David, Gulshan Grover, Dyrk Ashton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Warszawa 07:00 Rok terroru 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd 08:00 Śladami Jana Pawła II 08:35 Lekcja dobrych manier 08:55 Ogródek bez ogródek 09:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:25 Nożem i widelcem 09:45 60 lat razem 10:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 10:10 Raport na gorąco 10:13 Pogoda 10:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić - magazyn 10:31 Alchemia zdrowia i urody - magazyn 10:46 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika lata' 80 - film dokumentalny 10:57 Pogoda 11:00 Śladami Podlasian 11:15 Zdarzyło się przed laty 11:30 Zaproszenie 12:00 Głos regionów 13:00 Agro szansa 13:35 Dom na granicy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 14:45 Huśtawka na spacerniaku 15:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 15:06 Raport na gorąco 15:09 Pogoda 15:11 Zestaw powiększony - magazyn 16:00 Młodzież kontra 17:00 Rusz się człowieku 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki 17:43 Pogoda 17:44 Był taki dzień - 13 października 17:48 Kościół z bliska 18:13 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić - magazyn 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:43 Pogoda 18:46 Wiadomości sportowe 18:56 Raport na gorąco 19:00 Podwodna Polska 19:30 Szlakiem gwiazd 20:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 20:06 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2 20:21 Saga rodów: ród Jabłkowskich - magazyn 20:40 Straszne słoje ogórków 20:56 Pogoda 21:00 Telekurier extra 21:30 Dziennik regionów 21:50 Pogoda 22:01 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:49 Raport na gorąco 22:51 Wiadomości sportowe 22:57 Pogoda 23:00 Kultowe rozmowy 23:35 Archiwum zbrodni 00:05 Ukryte prawdy 00:35 60 lat razem 00:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (6) 07:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii - studio 08:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii 10:00 Jaś Fasola 10:30 Sezon na misia - film animowany (USA,2006) 12:10 Tylko taniec. Got to dance 4 (5) 14:10 Atrakcyjny pozna panią... - komedia (Polska,2004) 16:15 Top Chef (5) 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (3) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (81) - program publicystyczny 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 6 (7) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 To nie koniec świata! (6) 23:00 Kości 8 (160) 00:00 Zostań - thriller (USA,2005) 02:05 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (58) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (58) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Santeryjska kapłanka, Kuba (6) 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:15 Lekarze (6) 13:15 Prawo Agaty (6) 14:15 Mam talent! (6) 15:55 Shrek 2 - film animowany (USA,2004) 18:00 Ugotowani (6) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Maroc (1) - rajdy 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 MasterChef (7/14) - reality show 21:00 Przepis na życie (7/13) 22:00 Na językach (7/13) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Droga bez powrotu - horror (USA,Niemcy,2003) 00:50 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Santeryjska kapłanka, Kuba (6) 01:25 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Maroc (1) - rajdy 01:30 Uwaga! 01:45 Arkana magii 03:05 Nic straconego TV 4 06:00 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Tajemnica meteorytu z Czelabińska - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2013) 08:00 Dekoratornia 08:30 Australijskie rekordy Guinnessa 09:00 Przygody Merlina (13) 10:00 Przygody Merlina (14) 11:00 Galileo (384) 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (11) - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (13) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Frank i dżungla (7) - serial przyrodniczy (Hiszpania,2010) 14:35 Zaklinacz psów (7) - reality show (USA,2012) 15:35 Ekstremalny ranking zwierząt: Seks (7) 16:35 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 17:05 Zakręcony - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2000) 19:00 Galileo (386) 20:00 Miś - komedia (Polska,1981) 22:30 Mistrz Wing Chun - Ip Man - dramat sensacyjny (Hongkong,Chiny,2010) 00:45 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 01:50 Kroniki facetów z klasą 02:50 Tydzień na świecie - magazyn 03:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 05:59 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (21) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 07:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (16) 08:00 BANKOMAT. Wyścig z czasem (3) 09:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia (3) 09:40 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia (4) 10:05 Frank - film familijny (USA,2007) 12:05 Kubuś i Hefalumpy - film animowany (USA,2005) 13:40 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Gęsiareczka - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 15:00 Czarodziejka Lili: Smok i magiczna księga - komedia fantasy (Niemcy,Włochy,Austria,2009) 17:00 Ace Ventura: Zew natury - komedia (USA,1995) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (34) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 3 (36) 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Resident Evil 2: Apokalipsa - horror SF (Niemcy,Francja,Wielka Brytania,Kanada,2004) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 (10/23) 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 (11/23) 00:00 Grendel - film SF (USA,2007) 01:50 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat (223) 03:00 Dyżur (20) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dyżur (11) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 JRG w akcji (9) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (11) - program kulinarny 04:40 Z archiwum policji (5) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 Menu na miarę (1) - program kulinarny 05:30 Z archiwum policji (6) - serial dokumentalny TVN Siedem 05:15 Misja Martyna: Japonia, czyli zdobyć pracę (7/10) 06:15 Misja Martyna: Przechytrzyć Charliego (8/10) 07:00 Mango 09:05 Usta Usta (2/13) 10:05 Przyjaciele 7 (23/24) 10:35 Przyjaciele 7 (24-ost.) 11:05 Pan i Pani Bloom (13-ost.) 12:00 Kapitana Drake'a wyprawa po nieśmiertelność - film przygodowy (USA,Bułgaria,2009) 13:50 Słońce i miłość - komedia romantyczna (Wielka Brytania,Grecja,2005) 15:50 Godzina ognia - western (USA,1967) 17:55 Alcatraz (2/13) 18:55 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 10: Ostatni skok (7/16) 19:00 Pan i Pani Bloom (7/13) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Na własną rękę - film sensacyjny (USA,2002) 22:15 Mentalista 3 (8/24) 23:15 Dziewczyna mojego kumpla - komedia romantyczna (USA,2008) 01:25 Arkana magii 03:30 W roli głównej: Janusz Głowacki (6/17) 04:00 W roli głównej: Janusz Głowacki (7/17) 04:30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 2 06:00 13 posterunek (29) 06:35 Kasia i Tomek (25) 07:05 Kasia i Tomek (26) 07:40 Superauta 08:15 Łowcy smoków (14) 08:45 Lucky Luke. Ballada o Daltonach - film animowany (Francja,1978) 10:20 Projekt: szczeniak (22) - serial dokumentalny 10:50 Zaklinacz psów (14) - reality show 11:25 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso (2) 12:05 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli 4 (1) 13:00 Nalot na restaurację 3 (9) - reality show 14:00 Łowcy mitów (6) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Brudna robota (11) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 BANKOMAT. Wyścig z czasem (3) - reality show 17:00 WWE Superstars - gwiazdy wrestlingu (4) - program sportowy 18:00 Strażnik pierścienia (4) 19:00 Strażnik pierścienia (5) 20:00 Na żywo: policyjne pościgi 2 (15) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Śmierć na motorze - thriller (USA,2006) 22:55 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć (11) - serial dokumentalny 23:55 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć (12) - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Zakazane praktyki (8) - serial SF 01:35 Piękni i ambitni (44) - serial erotyczny 02:30 Menu na miarę (9) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (13) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (10) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur (6) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (7) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur (7) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (8) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 W blasku fleszy (8) - program lifestylowy TV 6 06:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 07:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (52) 08:15 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (1) 08:35 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (2) 08:55 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (3) 09:15 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (4) 09:35 Królewna Śnieżka (12) 10:05 Simba (27) 10:40 Simba (28) 11:05 Spryciarz - komedia (Australia,1993) 13:05 Powrót Krokodyli - film familijny (Niemcy,2010) 15:00 Bruce Lee - legenda kung-fu - film biograficzny (Chiny,2008) 16:55 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Osobliwi ulubieńcy (2) 19:00 Śmierć na talerzu (7) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Włatcy móch (60) 20:30 Włatcy móch (61) 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 2 (1) 21:35 W świetle dowodów - dramat kryminalny (USA,Portugalia,Niemcy,2000) 23:20 Wzór (28) 00:15 Operacja Delta Force 4 - film sensacyjny (Bułgaria,USA,1999) 02:15 Włatcy móch (60) 02:45 Włatcy móch (61) 03:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 05:59 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 04:40 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Malezji - rozgrzewka w klasie Moto3 05:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Malezji - rozgrzewka w klasie Moto2 05:40 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Malezji - rozgrzewka w klasie MotoGP 06:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 07:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Malezji - wyścig w klasie Moto3 08:20 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Malezji - wyścig w klasie Moto2 10:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Malezji - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 11:30 Wielka siatkówka w Oleśnicy - reportaż 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Śląsk Wrocław - Anwil Włocławek 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Nitro Circus Live - magazyn sportowy 14:45 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: Atom Trefl Sopot - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Holandia - Węgry 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Walia - Macedonia 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Szanghaju - tenis/squash 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Szanghaju - tenis/squash 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Cerrad Czarni Radom 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Cerrad Czarni Radom 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 Siedzę i patrzę 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:00 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 ESKA PL 14:00 Hi Fashion 15:00 Teenage lista 16:00 grotESKA 17:00 Siedzę i patrzę 18:00 Serialowe hity na czasie: Touch (4) 19:00 ESKA TV News 20:00 Serialowe hity na czasie: Touch (4) 21:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 22:00 Rap Time 23:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Blisko ludzi 06:25 Ostre cięcie 2 (5/12) 07:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 08:05 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 4 (7/13) - magazyn 08:35 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny 09:35 Sposób na złodzieja (6/10) 10:00 Usterka (6/16) 10:30 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Rosja (2/12) 11:00 Wojny magazynowe 2 - reality show 11:30 Wojny magazynowe 2 - reality show 12:00 Bar u Danuśki (6/12) 12:30 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie 2 (7/13) 13:30 Rodzinny galimatias (6/11) 14:00 Odlotowy ogród (11/12) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 14:30 Ostre cięcie 2 (6/12) 15:10 Córki pastorów (7/10) 16:10 Bogaci też płaczą (6/8) 17:10 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (2/13) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Orzeł czy reszka? 2 (6/16) - program podróżniczy 19:10 Świat bez fikcji 4 (7-ost.) - program krajowniczy 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Nic osobistego (1/6) 21:00 Taboo 8 (4/8) 22:00 Cela - cykl reportaży 22:30 Nie do wiary (16-ost.) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Rosja (2/12) 23:30 Ola w trasie 2 (1/10) 00:00 Superwizjer 00:30 Kartoteka 2 (10/14) 01:25 Świat bez fikcji 4 (7-ost.) - program krajowniczy 01:55 Usterka (6/16) 02:25 Telepaci (7/8) 03:20 Psie adopcje (6/12) 03:45 Cela - cykl reportaży 04:10 Orzeł czy reszka? 2 (6/16) - program podróżniczy 05:05 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Dance w Polo TV 17:45 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Mistrz kierownicy - najszybszy kierowca disco - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:57 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 20:06 Koncert w Polo tv 21:15 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie 23:05 Święta wojna (9) 23:31 Święta wojna (8) 23:50 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1745) 09:30 Pierwsza miłość (1746) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1747) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (1748) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (1749) 12:30 Czas na kulturę (2) 13:00 Ewa gotuje (28) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (29) 14:00 Mamuśki (9) 14:30 Mamuśki (10) 15:00 Mamuśki (11) 15:30 Mamuśki (12) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Znieczulica społeczna (199) 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Bo dziś Andrzeja (200) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Dogadzacz (201) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Edzio ośmiornica (202) 18:00 Graczykowie: Reklama (36) 18:30 Graczykowie: Kółeczko (38) 19:00 Graczykowie: Pajęczynka (40) 19:30 Graczykowie: Pożyczka (42) 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (226) 21:00 Graczykowie: Szachy (39) 21:30 Graczykowie: Pajęczynka (40) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Kuchnia pani Michaliny (107) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Sezon na starą miłość (108) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Krytyk (217) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kolke mizerere (218) 00:00 Mamuśki (15) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Kuchnia pani Michaliny (107) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Sezon na starą miłość (108) 01:30 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:30 Graczykowie (39) 04:00 Graczykowie (40) 04:30 Daleko od noszy: Kuchnia pani Michaliny (107) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Warszawa - film obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 10:20 Informacje kulturalne 10:40 Boccaccio '70 (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy (Francja,Włochy,1962) 12:30 Docent H. - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1964) 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o nauce? (2) - program edukacyjny 13:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Def Leppard - "Hysteria" - film dokumentalny (USA,2007) 14:30 Hala odlotów 2 (4) - talk-show 15:20 Jose Carreras - Pieśni z różnych stron świata - koncert 16:30 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:25 Niedziela ze... Zbigniewem Wodeckim 18:45 Niedziela ze... Zbigniewem Wodeckim: Zbigniew Wodecki - widowisko 19:15 Niedziela ze... Zbigniewem Wodeckim: Zbigniew Wodecki '94 - koncert 20:00 Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady - western (Francja,USA,2005) 22:10 Archipelag Rosja: 5 minut wolności - film dokumentalny (Rosja,2012) 23:15 Co Ty wiesz o nauce? (2) - program edukacyjny 23:35 Kino nocne: Sekrety - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Izrael,2007) 01:50 Awatary jako prostytutki - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 02:55 Młoda Kultura: Pongopongo - koncert 03:35 Nocne czytanie w wannie (26) - program artystyczny 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny: 13.10.1988 08:10 Kardynał Wojtyła papieżem - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 09:15 Dom: Jedenaste - nie wychylaj się (11/25) 11:00 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Jagiellonowie (1) - cykl dokumentalny 12:15 Historia faszyzmu (6) - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Wisła od źródeł do ujścia: Od źródeł Wisły do ujścia Dunajca (1) - serial dokumentalny 14:15 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:20 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Piętro wyżej" - cykl reportaży 15:25 Piętro wyżej - komedia (Polska,1937) 17:05 Dom: Kto dziś tak umie kochać (12/25) 18:35 Kalendarium historyczne: Dwie bitwy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny: 13.10.1988 19:50 Na życzenie widzów: Atak Hitlera na Polskę - jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,Polska,2009) 21:00 Agent nr 1 - film wojenny (Polska,1971) 22:50 Południowe Kuryle - wyspa zapomnianych - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 00:00 Komandoria (8-ost.) 01:05 Z archiwum i pamięci: Andrzej Rosiewicz (2) - cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Wisła od źródeł do ujścia: Od źródeł Wisły do ujścia Dunajca (1) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Galeria - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (17); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego nie ma zgody na marnowanie wody?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 6 - Połykacze książek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 448) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 3/15* - Aukcja, czyli ojciec założyciel - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.18 Bracia Golcowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Co nam w duszy gra - Jesień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na ryby do Gdańska; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Polonia w Komie - Holandia - Anna (333); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Biały król nieba; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Od ucha do ucha - Marcin Daniec kontra Gołota; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 995; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Jan Paweł II - papież dialogu - Koncert z okazji Dnia Papieskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 12 - Żaba w kąpieli; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 KFPP Opole - Opole 2013 - kabareton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 77* - Przywódce - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek-dwadzieścia lat później odc.3/15 - Aukcja, czyli ojciec założyciel - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Biały król nieba; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 995; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 12 - Żaba w kąpieli; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 KFPP Opole - Opole 2013 - kabareton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 77* - Przywódce; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (162); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.18 Bracia Golcowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Rozrywka 06:25 Szansa na sukces 07:30 Rozrywka retro: Festiwal Piosenki Żołnierskiej w Kołobrzegu '86 08:30 Mój pierwszy raz 09:35 Podróże z żartem: Izrael 10:35 Kabaret z miłością w tle 11:40 Szansa na sukces 12:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Tabu - reportaż 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 14:40 Jaka to melodia? 15:20 Pojedynek nie na żarty 16:15 Opole 2013 - Ikony Festiwalu 16:25 Szansa na sukces 17:25 Przebojowa noc 17:40 Rozrywka retro: Festiwal Piosenki Żołnierskiej w Kołobrzegu '76 18:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 19:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 19:40 Studio Gama 20:30 Opole 2013 - Ikony Festiwalu 20:45 Jaka to melodia? 21:20 Opole 2013 - Gala jubileuszowa 22:15 III Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej 23:15 IV Letni Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin'98 00:20 IV Letni Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin'98 01:10 Tylko jeden skecz 01:35 Kabaret na lato 02:20 Kabaret z miłością w tle 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Gość poranka 08:00 Serwis info 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:36 Pogoda 09:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 11:00 Serwis info weekend 11:22 Pogoda 11:30 Teleplotki 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Głos mediów - magazyn 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Serwis sportowy 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Polska według Kreta: Lubuskie winnice (98) 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Serwis sportowy 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Puls Polski Extra - magazyn 17:00 Pożyteczni.pl - magazyn 17:30 Serwis info weekend 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 18:30 Światowiec: Magia Kowloon. Honkong 19:00 Puls Polski Extra - magazyn 19:29 Pogoda 19:35 Niezwykła Katarzyna - reportaż (Polska,2013) 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Krzysztof Krauze (84) 20:30 Serwis info: Wybór Warszawy 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Serwis info: Wybór Warszawy 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:20 Kulturalnie proszę - magazyn kulturalny 23:50 Teleplotki 00:20 Światowiec: Magia Kowloon. Honkong 00:50 Serwis info: Wybór Warszawy 02:03 Serwis info: Wybór Warszawy 03:11 Pogoda 03:20 Głos mediów - magazyn 03:50 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 04:17 Pogoda 04:22 Polska według Kreta: Lubuskie winnice (98) 04:47 Prawdę mówiąc: Krzysztof Krauze (84) 05:12 Pożyteczni.pl - magazyn 05:37 Tu kobiety - magazyn